1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a carriage which is provided with an automated lifted platform and adapted to move sideways on a floor.
2. Prior Art
Lifting platforms are known for raising materials and workers to suitable heights commensurate with the level of operation of the workers. They are particularly used on construction sights to maintain the worker at proximity with his work, such as brick laying while preventing him from having to go down a ladder for replenishing his supply of material, or from using a helper to feed him with such material.
The present lifting carriage differentiates from many other types of lifting platforms in that are not of the scissor type such as disclosed in Canadian patents Nos. 974,899, 1,1014.865, and 1,040.550.
It also differentiates from the lift unit described in Canadian patent No. 1,031.707. The latter uses one column comprising two juxtaposed masts with a platform supported by one of the masts and a reeving system for raising the platform.